


Hard at Work

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom William, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Modern office AU, Nipple Play, Rimming, Series, tongue play, work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern Day Work AU. William T.Spears has worked incredibly hard to achieve his stance as an executive of one of the largest banking associations that exists worldwide. Being a strict, single, and focused man at twenty nine years old, he faces some difficulties when he refuses the propositions made to him by his company boss, Sebastian. After agreeing to sleep with him in order to keep his job, William begins to slowly enter into the world of a man who he thought had a heart as cold as ice, only to realise that even the most perfect man in the world, has a heartbreaking past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do Come In"

William washed his hands and face, both with soap and hot water. After making sure his hands were thoroughly dried with a paper towel, he looked at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in order. His glasses were cleaned to perfection, his chestnut dark brown hair as always, slicked back and perfectly trimmed. His dress black suit was perfectly ironed, no dirt or dust on it. His tie was as usual, perfectly done up into a perfect knot. He looked flawlessly professional, as he always had. However he had to ask himself; why he had put so much effort in anyway?. After all, these clothes, which he had spent tireless amounts of time cleaning and ironing, fixing and adjusting, were going to be ripped to shreds and flung onto the floor soon enough. Scowling in the mirror, his thin, finely plucked eyebrows bent into a disgusted frown, his almost luminous green eyes glaring back at his reflection. Why did this have to happen to him, of all people? 

Sighing, he straightened his already straight tie, took a fine comb from his briefcase and combed one small flick of hair which had sprung loose back into place, and taking one last glance at his reflection, he left the bathroom. Taking the elevator up to the top of the hotel, he couldn’t help but glance at himself in the mirror there too. Gorgeous. He just looked gorgeous. Although not many people had approached William, perhaps because of his rather cold and sterile personality, it was common knowledge among anyone who knew of his existence, that he was almost unnaturally good looking. With a tall, lean but well toned physique, dark hair and curious green eyes, he had made several people turn around and glance. With just a flutter of his long eyelashes he could make women blush, men stutter, and even married fathers question their sexuality. 

This level of perfection was all self designed of course. After graduating from University with a degree in Mathematics and Accounting, William had hardly any money to scrape together. Living off of out of date and reduced food, applying for job after job after job and failing, he finally decided that enough was enough. A scruffy, dirty, and scrawny twenty two year old was never going to be successful in an interview. No. If he wanted to survive, he needed to improve. And he needed to do it soon. 

Taking up three part time jobs, he was able to collect enough funds to buy the basics of what would soon be the starting blocks of his success. A sharp black suit, accompanied with a crisp white shirt, a stylish and suiting dress tie, and polished black shoes were the first thing he bought after months of saving. Then, he got a haircut, his eyebrows waxed, and bought several utensils to keep up a clean appearance. Combs, eyebrow plucks, nail files, hair gel. All the while, he would work himself silly into a tough and self improving routine. 6am start to the day, followed by two hours of strenuous fat burning and muscle building exercise, followed by a freezing cold shower, and then off to work. Once he had achieved the level of perfection that could be achieved given his tough circumstance, William was able to get himself a fantastically low paid and small job at one of the biggest banking associations in Tokyo, which had branches all over the world in America, China, Britain, France, and Italy. His job there was nothing more than an assistant; he worked there three days a week, helping do the more basic and petty of tasks. However, it was clear from the beginning that this job was not enough for the success hungry young man. Soon enough, a higher up in the company saw how talented, hard working, and focused William was, and he was promoted. From there onwards, William worked day and night, night and day, slaving away for hours and hours every week in order to complete work, set records, solve issues, and so on. Between the age of twenty three and twenty nine, he achieved several promotions, and was now one of the Tokyo branches main executives. Only three other men stood above him in terms of rank, and he was incredibly happy with that. He was finally satisfied. His thirst for success had was finally quenched, and his hard work had paid off. That was, however, until the previous Tuesday evening.

After being promoted to executive, William became aware of one of the three men who was higher in rank than him. It was safe to say, that this was the only man that he had ever seen, who was more handsome than himself. At the age of twenty eight and standing taller and even more flawlessly lean than William, his boss, Sebastian Michaelis, was a strapping example of human perfection. His jet black hair was always fantastically gorgeous; well cut, gleaming, silky looking. His eyelashes which fluttered over a set of almost red like eyes were longer than any woman’s, his long and beautifully soft hands had well trimmed and painted black fingernails, which was the only sign that indicated towards his sexuality. Everyone in the company knew about him. He was renowned for being merciless with competing companies, cruel towards his subordinates who dared to question his authority, and particularly nasty when it came to employees leaving the company. However, for some bizarre and lucky reason, Sebastian had seemed to take a kind interest in William, and the two often had tea together up in his office on the top floor. The reason behind his interest became apparent one Monday afternoon, when the two were having their usual weekly tea and chat. 

The men had been doing the usual thing; sipping quietly at their English Breakfast tea and discussing whatever topic that seemed to tickle their fancy; this particular morning, it was William’s background and how it came about that he lived in Tokyo. As the slightly older man told the other about how he was born in Kyoto to two English travellers, how the family settled down in a quiet area of Tokyo, how William had worked every day and night to compete with the Japanese students applying to Universities, and eventually how his mother went back to England when his father died when he was eighteen. All the while, Sebastian seemed to be listening intently, nodding, smiling proudly or sympathetically whenever they were necessary, and sipping at his tea. It was at times like these that William felt content with his life. He no longer had to work tirelessly to get by. He could relax like this. He didn’t have to do overtime, he didn’t have to do all of the small and silly errands the company demanded. All he had to do, was show up Monday to Friday, do the accounting he was given, work out one or two business ideas, contact a few companies or sellers or business people, and go home. And somehow, he felt pleased that such a gorgeously cruel and picky boss like Sebastian liked him this much; so much so, that they had tea, like this, every week. 

It was soon after William had finished with his story, that Sebastian smiled sweetly, sitting back in his chair, and resting his chin on his wrist while his elbow elegantly rested on the chair, and said something quite shocking. He had been in love with William, since the moment the two had met at one business meeting way back when William had been promoted. The younger man had developed this desire for him, a longing, and he wanted to know if William was willing to date him. 

Of course, William was taken aback. This man, couldn’t be serious, could he? After all - Sebastian was the only human being who had reached a level of other worldly perfection. His talent, his looks, his power. Why would he want William? Well - William too, was almost flawlessly handsome and talented, however he did not have that elegance, that pristine, pure glisten on his soul which Sebastian seemed to possess. Apart from that, William had never considered actually dating anyone before. Since his adolescence he knew that he was gay, and throughout the many years of his work with the banking company, he had dealt with his desires by paying escorts to sleep with him. Each man he had chosen were from a well reputable company, and for one night per month, he would let go of all of his work stresses, and go crazy; having as much sex as he possibly could with the man he had picked. In all of his twenty nine years of being alive, William had never had a partner before. Just paid for sex partners. Once, he did have a one night stand with a handsome young man he had met at a bar during a holiday in Osaka, but other than that, every man he had slept with was paid for using credit card. 

Stuttering, fumbling, and clearly embarrassed, William explained that he had no interest in having a relationship at this stage in his life. For some odd reason, love just did not seem to interest him. He had never once had a crush, never once fallen in love, or felt even the hint of liking someone, ever. Sexual desire came about regularly, but other than that, no feelings of love what so ever. That isn’t to say he didn’t desire Sebastian. Of course, like everyone else in the company, William would give anything to sleep with the man, and his boss had been the figure in many of his late night sleepy fantasies, which would almost always lead to masturbation. However starting a relationship with his boss, was out of the question, for so many reasons. Refusing kindly, William left abruptly, and embarrassed. 

The following day came, and William crawled himself into work. After such a confession from his boss, he had no idea how things were going to go down. His answers and fears were brought to their conclusion when he found a small envelope on his desk. It was black, with ‘William T.Spears’ beautifully written with silver ink. Inside, was a letter, written on the same black paper and silver ink. It was from Sebastian. 

“Dear William,  
I am dreadfully sorry about our embarrassing conversation yesterday morning. It frightened me how opposed you were to my offer, and I must say, it did tickle at my heart. Indeed, I would love to inform you that it was all a joke and that things will be running as normal, however as you may know, I am not too kind to those who do not comply with my desires. To be frank, I desire you, and your body. And, as I am a greedy man, if I cannot have you, then I will be furiously upset. 

To be truthful, this is not an offer this time, but a demand. If you wish to keep your job, as I am sure is your wish, then you will cooperate with me. Therefore, you will be meeting me every Saturday evening at precisely 8pm sharp, at a hotel of my choice. Of course, I will be paying for it, so please do not worry about any expenses. While you are there, please feel free to eat and drink as much as you like. I will email you the exact location of the hotel on the Friday evening. When you step through the door into my hotel room, you will do whatever I say. You will comply with my commands, and you will do so swiftly and obediently. To put it bluntly William, every Saturday night you will be my pet for the evening, and I will be living out several of my fantasies with you. 

Obviously, you can refuse to do so. I will not go so far as to sleep with you if you really do not want it. However, if you do refuse, please be prepared to be fired immediately from the company. I will put on your file that you sexually harassed a female member of staff, and of course that will go on any reference you may require for another job. 

Please consider my offer thoroughly, and I am positive you will make the correct decision. Look forward to my email on Friday - I have chosen a fabulous hotel for my first experiment.

Sincerely,  
Sebastian Michaelis.”

The hotel which he had chosen was perfect, indeed. With over two hundred luxury high class rooms, all equipped with their own en suite bathroom, hot tub, and complementary champaign, the room Sebastian had booked must have been the most expensive in the entire building. It was located on the top floor, to the right; Room 307. Stepping out of the elevator, William’s palms were beginning to get sweaty. In all honesty, he was excited. He wanted to know what sex with Sebastian would feel like; how he would touch him, what taste he would have, how big he was and how much he could pleasure him with just that sexy, deep voice of his. It had been the focus of many of William’s wildest dreams and fantasies - to have wild sex with his gorgeous boss. Indeed, he did feel that the letter that was written to him was threatening and undeniably overboard, however…what would be the disadvantage of sleeping with Sebastian? Having to go to a high class luxury hotel suite and sleep with his impressively hot boss, did not seem like that much of a chore. If anything, it was perfect. No strings attached sex, free champagne, a night in a posh hotel room. What could be the issue?

But that was the problem. The whole deal seemed almost too perfect. What kind of ‘fantasies’ was Sebastian hoping to ‘live out’? Would they be violent? Torturous? Sudden horror filled images of candle wax and paddles filled William’s mind, and he staggered slightly walking down the hallway. Trying his hardest to keep his mind clear so as to avoid anymore nasty thoughts, William began to gently tap at his side with each step he took. Soon, he made it to room 307. 

Taking a deep breath inwards, removing a small handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbing at his forehead, William placed it back inside his blazer and knocked loudly at the door. All but a few seconds later, he heard his voice; his boss’s voice; Sebastian’s voice; calling out to him sweetly; “Do come in.”


	2. Get on Your Knees

Cautiously opening the door and sliding himself in, William was greeted with the most fantastic room he had ever seen in his entire life. The hotel room which Sebastian had chosen, looked more like a studio house, rather than a bedroom. The large space was divided into two areas, however it was all open plan. On the left side of the door, there was a large white oak table, dressed with a pure white silk table cloth with four comfortable looking white and gold velvet chairs tucked neatly into it. Atop of the table were two thick bottles of expensive looking champagne, two small champagne glasses, and a generously large bucket full of clumps of ice. On the wall facing the table, a beautifully crafted full length mirror hung, and next to that was a small shelf holding incense which seemed to be giving off a delicate but refined scent of lilies. The right hand side of the room was of course, the bedroom, holding a circular bed big enough to probably fit five or six people in it comfortably, with white silk bedsheets, five plump, feather pillows. Laying on the bed were two neatly folded velvet dressing gowns. Also in the bedroom side of the room were two dressing tables, both with lamps and clocks, a writing desk with complementary paper, pens, a pot of ink, and small golden velvet armchair. A great looking wardrobe stood in between the two areas of space. Adjacent to the bed was another door, which William assumed was the bathroom. 

Looking around the room, he was overwhelmed. The entirety of it was white; Victorian cream styled wallpaper, a pure white fur carpet which had not a mark or a spec of dust on it. Several small lights were turned on throughout the room, the window which lay right in front of the writing desk was dressed prettily with golden curtains, and each piece of furniture all beautifully matched one another in their white and cold colour and their Western Victorian looking style. This did not look like a hotel room. It looked like a room which had been designed for royalty. The care and attention to detail that had clearly been put into making this look perfect, was similar to that of a grand hall being done up to hold an event fit for the Emperor. It was stunning. 

Sebastian was sitting at the dining table on one of the chairs, his elbow resting on the top, and his chin resting on his wrist, as it always did. Although most of his body was hidden behind the table, it was clear that he was not wearing his usual formal suit. A plain white looking vest top which was cut quite low to show a considerable amount of chest lay underneath a black sleeveless blazer. Three or four long, silver necklaces graced his neck, and it was clear from the amount of skin he was showing off, that he had a small tattoo on his left collarbone. His hair was in the usual style, soft and silky looking, sweeping briefly onto his face. 

“Good evening William. I’m terribly glad you came. Did you find the hotel easily enough?” His voice was calm and collected as usual, sweet, soft, with only a hint of cruelty. “Please don’t just stand there, do come in. Take a seat. I won’t bite you - just yet anyway.” Gesturing for William to come in and take a seat in front of him, the several black and silver bracelets which William hadn’t noticed gently clattered, causing the delicate silence of the room to be temporarily disturbed. Doing as he was told, William walked in properly, taking a seat in front of him. The chair seemed to make him sink in, the back of it almost reaching out and massaging his spine. 

“Yes, I found the hotel alright. I left early, so as not to be late.” What strange, common conversation for two people who were able to engage in sex. Not just that, but they would be engaging in sex for the sole purpose of William keeping his job, as well as his dignity. 

Sebastian smiled, resting his face on his wrist once more. “I’m very glad to hear it.” Up close, the older man could see just how handsome his boss was. His young and perfect complexion was emphasised by the refreshingly simple but equally unique clothes he had put on. Only a few meters away, William could tell that he was wearing a cinnamon perfume, one he hadn’t ever smelt before, but one which complimented the situation. All in all, Sebastian looked impeccably flawless, as did the room. It made the anxiety that the older man had been feeling ease off a little. 

A small clatter of bracelets was caused by his boss taking one of the champagne bottles, cracking it open, and filling the two glasses to the top. The focus he had on pouring the drinks was strange to witness; he had the same mannerisms as a butler pouring drinks at a Royal Wedding. As his eyes squinted to focus on his task, William could see that he wore make up; not enough for it to be extremely obvious, however the length of his eyelashes and the refinement of his eyes indicated that he at least wore eyeliner. Instead of making him look overly feminine, it brought out just how handsome and masculine he was. 

Placing a glass in front of William, Sebastian rested back in his seat once more, taking small sips of his own champagne by holding the glass at the stem. Once he was finished, he placed the half drunk glass down on the table, and hands to sit comfortably in front of him. He looked entirely comfortable and happy with this environment. William on the other hand was still nervous. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Sebastian. He had no idea how this was going to go down. What kind of fantasies lay behind the warm red glow of this mans eyes? What were his deepest desires? What kind of things did he imagine doing to William?

“William, please don’t look so apprehensive. I’m not going to pounce on you unwarned, and believe me, I will get no pleasure if you’re not feeling anything. As forced as this situation seems, I really hate seeing my sexual partner looking scared or uncomfortable. Trust me - I’ll make sure you’re in ecstasy before I even bother to think about my own pleasure.” His words made William blush, and he gently bent his arm around to scratch at his neck. Looking down shakily at his champagne glass and twisting it by the stem, he couldn’t make eye contact at all. 

“I understand that but - I just - don’t quite get it. Why are you so - determined to have me? Why blackmail me with my job? No one who would do such a thing would be concerned for the other persons pleasure. If you cared about my pleasure, you wouldn’t force me into such a predicament in the first place.” Speaking so informally and casually to his boss, William felt out of place. However, as stated in Sebastian’s letter, the two were not boss and subordinate this evening. They were master and pet. Even still, William felt rude. 

Sebastian chuckled, and took another sip of his champagne. “Well, it’s quite simple, really.” Twisting the now empty glass in his hand, the younger man held it up slightly, inspecting it turn as he spoke. “I’ve desired you for quite a long time, William. I find you uncommonly delicious looking. After observing your movements and your speech, I thought it was quite obvious that you were, like me, gay. That made me even more interested. I began to imagine what it would be like to have sex with you; what it would be like to hold you.” Placing the glass back on the table, he poured himself another drink. “But when I brought this up last week, you seemed to clam up, refusing me and leaving. I thought that was awfully curious. After all; I had never been refused before. I’m also a man who hates being denied something I want. And since you are so obsessed with your work, I thought the only way to get you, was to threaten your career. If you had accepted my offer before hand, I wouldn’t have needed to do such a thing.” Once his drink was poured, he took another sip. He seemed to quite enjoy the golden taste. “I thought, if I couldn’t have you entirely, I could at least take a bite and taste your body. That way, my sexual desires are satisfied. However, I am not a man who enjoys the idea of rape. I find it undoubtably disgusting. I can only really enjoy sex if the other person involved is too. It’s the way I’ve always been, and always will be.” 

He knew William was gay through looking at his actions and speech? This made the older man feel incredibly self conscious. Did everyone know about his sexuality through the way he acted? As much as he wanted to ask Sebastian, now was not the time and place to be worrying about his private life and its details. Feeling slightly more relaxed at the mans assurance, William was able to calm himself down slightly. Removing his blazer and taking his first sip of the champagne, it’s bright and citrus flavour helped to cool his nerves more. 

“I see. So as long as I sleep with you every Saturday evening, I will keep my job?" Bringing a shaky hand up to his face, William pushed up his glasses. "Well, in which case, I have request. Please do not let this set up effect how we work together during the week. And please do not mention this to anyone. I would rather have my career ruined than my work colleagues knowing that I sleep with the boss in order to keep my job.” 

Sebastian smiled. “That is correct. Your job is safe, and your only task is to lay back and be indulged by me. That is, as long as I am in desire of the situation. If I become bored, we will call the arrangement off, and you can continue as usual without my pestering.” 

Placing his drink on the table once he had downed it, he stood up. After standing up, it became apparent that he wore figure hugging black jeans, emphasising his thinness as well as the size of his crotch. Even one with bad eyesight could tell that Sebastian’s crotch, once erect, was probably huge. The thought made William blush. He hadn’t had sex in quite a number of months, and the thought of being entered by someone with a great looking dick made him shudder slightly. 

“Of course I will keep this all a secret. And do not worry; at work, we will act as normal. No mention of our weekend activities. Rest assured.” He made his way to the bed, and sitting at the bottom of it, he opened his legs so as to make a space in between. Smiling sweetly, he patted the free area, signalling for William to come over. “Take your shoes off please. And come sit here.”

Doing so quickly so as to not annoy him, William removed his shoes and made his way over to the bed. Sitting in the area in front of him, he felt incredibly self aware. This was all so…awkward for him. It was too structured. At that moment, he felt nothing but anxiety, let alone lust. He felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around his stomach, and the embrace was surprisingly delicate. This was so wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this with his boss. This was so incredibly wrong…

Sebastian’s lips found their way to William’s neck as he began to place gentle and soft kisses up along his neck, the back of his ear, and the top of his spine. The action made William shiver. His boss’s lips were warm and wet, causing a simple but strong feeling deep within him. As the tip of Sebastian’s tongue started to draw small wet circles on William’s neck, his hands reached up slowly, his fingertips barely touching the older mans stomach, and slowly took off his tie. Once it had fallen to the floor, three or four of William’s shirt buttons were undone, enough for Sebastian to open the top half of his shirt and expose his nipples. This was all so embarrassing. He hadn’t expected Sebastian to start so suddenly, without any warning. One minute they were sipping champagne at the table, and the next he was about to touch one of William’s erogenous spots. Knowing how sensitive his nipples were, and wanting to avoid himself making any shameful noises or movements, William spun his head around.

“Please don’t touch my nipples…they’re too sensitive…” However Sebastian was having none of it. 

“Now now, William. You’re not the one in control just now, are you? So making silly requests like that will get you no where. Besides,” both of his hands bent down to lightly brush over the two sensitive lumps of flesh, “If they are sensitive, all the more reason to touch them, don’t you agree?” 

The gentle eruption of clattering bracelets commenced as Sebastian’s fingers stretched out and pinched each of William’s tender nipples, twirling them between two fingers and carefully pulled at them causing them to enflame and puff out, become erect and reddened, all the while his lips danced around his now fully exposed neck. As one of his more sensitive areas was being so recklessly played with, William couldn’t help but react. His toes began to curl somewhat, legs trembling ever so slightly as small grunts and sighs could be heard from his mouth. He rested the back of his neck on Sebastian’s shoulder, his chest rising and falling consistently, allowing the other more room to work his fingers around the needy pink nubs. 

While one hand continued to push and pull at William’s nipples, Sebastian’s other hand came over to gently grab the older mans chin, turning it slightly, and connecting their lips. The kiss was surprisingly subtle and wet, their lips gently pushing against one another, their tongues playing around on the outside. Sebastian’s grip on William’s chin was firm, however his hold and kissing were calmingly sweet, allowing the spectacled man to close his eyes and let himself melt a little in the others arms. The way the younger boss moved his fingers around the erect, desperate little nubs, the way his tongue lovingly caressed his own, it made William desire so much more, and they hadn’t even been at this for more than five minutes. It was obvious from the tightness within his suit trousers, that he had a painful erection. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Sebastian grinned as his fingers gently walked their way down to unbutton the remainder of William’s shirt, letting it fall off of his shoulders and down to his wrists. Next, his fingers slipped apart the older mans legs, spreading them somewhere, and very tenderly began to stroke the obvious clothed erection with one finger. Flinching, William wasn’t able to keep in a moan, and he quickly hid his face into the safety of Sebastian’s neck. He had never gotten such a quick hard on like this before…what was wrong with him?

“Look what we have here. A lovely little erection. I must say though, it does seem a tad painful. Is it painful, William? Shall I ease the burden on you?” Sebastian’s voice was low and lustful, whispering into the others ear as he allowed trousers to be unzipped, and his hardened member springing up from beneath his boxers. From the moment puberty had struck, William had always had an issue with leakage. Since he had started masturbating when he was five teen, he noticed his dick seemed to leak far more than normal. Because of this, he was always incredibly self conscious about it while having sex, and he would usually have to explain before hand about the issue. 

But the moment his cock sprung up, he felt so shocked and ashamed. His boss. His boss was staring at his dick. He was sitting on his boss’s knee, sighing little a virgin while his nipples were played with and his dick leaked. Blushing, he fumbled his hands down to his crotch, trying his best to cover up the leaking mess that was down there. “P-please don’t look! I’m - I’m embarrassed, please…”

Sebastian let a deep giggle erupt from his mouth, a hand placing itself on William’s shaking and desperate fist, clenched around his erection. “Now now now. What have we got here? You’re quite a mess down here William. Do you usually get like this?” 

Without a second to understand what was going on, William was quickly thrown onto the bed, the remainder of his clothing removed, his hands clumsily trying to cover up his precum thick cock. While his legs were at either side of the older mans hips, Sebastian hurriedly removed the top half of his clothing, revealing a deliciously lean and well toned chest and stomach. Face flushed in a light rose, William reached up his fingers, his hands still clinging to his erection, and touched the warm and hairless skin of Sebastian’s abdomen. It was smooth, firm, and very hot. Judging from the way his crotch now bulged out of his skin tight jeans, it was clear that he too, was feeling it. 

Hungrily, his boss reached down, hands at either side of William’s head, and began to lap and lick on his already teased and tormented nipples. Squirming underneath him, the older mans cock once again began to ooze clear liquids of pleasure. With the younger mans tongue circulating his desperate reddened flesh, biting softly down on it, ravishing the area with nibbles and suckles, William could no longer suppress his moans. Small, high pitched gasps and mutters came from his lips, his head beginning to gently sway from side to side, making his well slicked back hair fall out of place and into a mess, as Sebastian was finally able to take a hold of his needy cock. 

Once the younger man was satisfied that William’s nipples had been teased enough, he began to place slow kisses trailing from his chest down to where his covering hands were. Looking upwards, Sebastian gave a brief smirk before licking the fingers that were below him.

“Remove your hands.”  
“N-no - It’s messy…it’s embarrassing.”  
“And how am I going to clean up the mess you’ve made, if your hands are in the way?” William wanted to refuse more. He at least wanted to go to the bathroom and clean himself up before they continued, however he did not want to anger Sebastian. The younger man was being polite for now; anymore refusals and he would probably get angry. Slowly sliding his hands away from his cock, William placed both of his arms above his head, to stop himself from covering up again on impulse. 

Sebastian did nothing but bent down in-between the others knees, and, resting an elbow on the bed, his chin on his wrist, almost lovingly stared down at his erection. 

“It’s quite a lot bigger than I imagined it to be. Very pretty too, nice and well kept.” Such embarrassing things were coming from his mouth. This entire situation was becoming more and more obscene. There William was, laying on the bed of some fancy hotel, his dick being complimented by his sadistic boss. How ridiculous. 

“It’s…messy. I’m sorry…”

“Quite alright. It really is terribly cute how excited you got from having your nipples sucked on a little. Very amusing.”

“Sir…please don’t say such things…”

Sebastian’s eyelashes fluttered upwards, as he smiled, removing his face and hand from their usual position, and picking up either of William’s legs, holding them, wrapping his arms around them, and resting his chest on the bed, his face right behind the dripping member. “Please call me Sebastian when we are engaged in these activities. Sir sounds rather formal, don’t you think?”

Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the bottom of William’s erection, and began to slide his way up and down, his tongue coming out to suck up all of the precum which had spilt out. His mouth was hot, and wet, and incredibly skilled. He had obviously done this quite a lot. Once all of the clear liquids had been removed, he wasted no time at all, and opened his mouth completely, taking in most of William’s length. Sucking, nibbling, his tongue on the inside of his mouth crazily flicking at his slit; Sebastian’s lips were going crazy in making the other feel good. William’s toes couldn’t stop curling, his legs could hardly stay still with shaking. The warmth on his dick, the delicious sounds of the slurps and chokes, the speed of his tongue caressing the tip. The older man couldn’t help himself fall deeper and deeper into ecstasy. He couldn’t quite say why - but there was an odd feeling in his head that this was the best blowjob he had ever received. With each movement and each harsh suck, William could feel each piece of his mind fading away, his body becoming more relaxed, his skin becoming wetter with sweat, his voice becoming more high pitched as he moaned wantonly. He needed more than just this. As much as he hated to admit it; we was dying for his boss to screw him. He couldn’t take it much longer.

Raising his head and clearing his throat, he noticed just how trembling his thighs were becoming. “S-Sebastian?” The younger man stopped what he was doing and looked upwards, a little dazed as to why William was talking to him. “Yes? Is it not good?”

“No it is - I just…”

“Mn?”

“Need - more…please?”

“More?”

“More…”

Sebastian, who seemed bored of William’s lack of explanation, began to kiss up and down his inner thighs, making the older man shiver. “More? More what?” The sensation he was giving him as his soft kisses plastered his weak legs, his soft hair brushing against his sensitive skin and tickling him, William felt frustrated. 

“F-fingers…Please…use your fingers…?”

Instantly, Sebastians puckered lips on his skin turned into a devilish smile. “Oh? You want fingers?” Kneeling himself up, he bent his head down so his lips were lingering around the older mans ear, both his hands pinching his nipples roughly. “Get on your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised sex. But I have failed to give it to you. However...you do get nice foreplay, and the penetration will come next chapter I promise. My exams are coming up next week so I've been a little busy ^^;
> 
> Also, sorry if I over describe everything. It's my writing style...and I can't help it. It annoys me, though. 
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter! I hope it isn't too corny. If anyone who's reading this is going through exams and finals, good luck ^-^


	3. Far More Pleasurable Than He Was Expecting

To hear such a command being uttered in such a seductive voice, William was like a slave, as he automatically done just that. He turned himself around, face pushed against the pillows and backside pushed right up. There would be no way he would be doing this if he weren’t turned on. Usually, William was quite indifferent during sex. He’d be able to suppress his moans for the most part, and wouldn’t do a single thing that was commanded to him. But with Sebastian it was different. Whether it was because his job was at stake if he didn’t, or whether it was because the mans skill was just too tantalising, but the older man couldn’t help himself but become weak in the knees and bend to his every wish. 

The sounds of bracelets once again clattered and clashed as Sebastian went into one of the bedside drawers, removing what William guessed to be lube. This was confirmed when he heard the harsh squirting sound of the younger man covering his fingers in the substance, as well as the cruelly cold gel feeling once he brought his digits to his hole. Flinching, and feeling rather ashamed to be spreading his legs to perfectly wide for his boss, William’s lower back pushed upwards, making his ass grind against the fingers at his entrance, signally Sebastian to continue. 

The sublime feeling of the mans two fingers slipping in caused the older man to gasp, his ass continued to push backwards as his hips shook. He hadn’t done something like this in so long; and it felt good that he was doing this with probably the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

“You seem quite excited,” Sebastian muttered as his fingers began to gently wriggle around inside of him, feeling every lump, fighting against the tight constriction, his several black bracelets clattering together. While his digits began to playfully rub and toy and soften the tense flesh clutching at him inside, the younger man brought his face down to the two large, wide ass cheeks that were ever so slightly swaying from side to side, and began to kiss up and down them. His lips puckered, placing soft but passionate kisses all along William’s ass cheeks and inner thigh, making it all the more intoxicatingly good. For the older man, this was incredible. Not having sex for so long and working long hours had made him built up tension and stress throughout his body, and the way his boss was moving his fingers inside of him, it felt that with each gentle prod or with each soft touch inside, more and more of that build up was melting away into nothing.

Breathing heavily through his nose and biting slightly onto the pillow below him, William was trying not to lose his patience. Small moans crept from his lips, and with each push and pull inside of him, more and more of his sense was being pulled out of him, coaxed out like a dog with a bone, and transported to another dimension. 

While his two fingers roamed around and thrust gently in and out of William, Sebastian’s mouth began to kiss and lick up and down the mans tense and sweaty back, leaning up and biting onto his ear, all while the older man was melting onto the bed. “You’re getting into this a lot quicker than I imagined, William. Is it good?”

“Be - be quiet! Don’t ask me…such things while we’re doing this!” At the sound of the younger mans voice, a voice he was used to hearing in long boring meetings and conversational chatter, now speaking words of how turned on the other was - well, it was sickeningly embarrassing to say the least. Of course, Sebastian was having none of it. He began to slyly tut into William’s ear, causing the older man to shiver. 

“Don’t you make commands to me, William. Especially not in the state you’re in anyway. Look how weak your knees get when I play here.” His fingers stretched a little further inside of him, rubbing and pressing very softly against the others delicate prostate. At the direct touch, William’s whole body shuddered. This was becoming too much - he hadn’t done this in so long, he was going to come soon if Sebastian continued to toy and tease that special area inside of him. Panting and tightening his grip on the pillow, William shifted his legs so they were open wider, and pushed his backend up higher. The beads of precum which had formed on the slit of William’s dick began to drop, causing thin and long strands of juice to leak from him. Seeing this, Sebastian took a hold of William’s erection and began to lightly press at it and squeeze it down, causing white drips to come out; milking him. The older man hadn’t been properly milked before; and to have his backend and his cock teased so well together, he body began to shudder, his legs widening and knees shaking.

“Oh? You like this? Does it feel good, being milked? The way your body is responding just now is…very erotic.” Sebastian was clearly pleased with the responses from William, and the older man knew that he was edging at his limit. He couldn’t take anymore. Almost all of his senses, logic, reason, mind had danced out of his life, leaving cold, raw lust to grow.

“It’s - no good I - if you keep touching there…” 

“You’ll come?”

“Y-yes.”

Sebastian hummed in a way that a historian would hum if he had just found out a vital piece of astonishing information. “I had no idea you were the type of man to come just from having your ass played with. And your nipples are so sensitive. You’re everything I’ve wanted, and more, William.” Sighing at how embarrassed he was, William grunted as the fingers were removed, and listened carefully to the sound of his younger boss unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. It was obvious from the sound of it, he wasn’t going to bother getting fully undressed.

“You honestly say such - disturbing things, you know that?” William’s heart began to thump as he heard Sebastian squirt the lubricant onto his hands, and rub it against his cock. Was he going to enter him right away? He couldn’t do that - that would hurt. His panics were subdued once his boss gently eased him back onto his back, pressing their lips together before he could even get a look at what delicious thing was going to be entering him. However, as Sebastian was leaning down, his necklaces falling forward and touching William’s chest, his own erection was pressed right up against the thick and pulsing member of the older mans. Even from one touch it was obvious that it was thick and bent up slightly. It was an unusual shape, an unusual thickness, a delicately unusual object it seemed, pressing against the others member. 

Bending a curious hand down, William wrapped his fingers around it, feeling its warmth, and the thick, tight veins that protruded from it. Giving it a few gentle and shy strokes, he could feel that Sebastian’s dick was curved upwards, and bent to the side; thick, and large, it had a very unique and odd way of falling off to his right leg - a shape which William expected would cause him a great deal of pleasure. Moaning into the kiss just thinking about it, and heightening his hips to press their members together once again, he indicated to Sebastian that he was ready. 

Shifting himself onto his knees and grabbing the lubricant which he had left on the bed, Sebastian began to layer his dick with the substance. “Pull your knees back, and make sure to keep a tight grip of them.” His cock twitching at the blunt command, William did so without questioning, wrapping his hands around the backs of his knees, peeling his legs upwards and holding onto them, making sure his hungry hole was completely accessible. 

“Good boy.” Sebastian muttered as he gently pressed the tip of his dick against the small, desperate flesh. Feeling the wet warmth around it, William closed his eyes. His legs which he was holding up began to tremble, as he felt the thick length being entered ever so slowly. The pain was the initial feeling he received, and he flinched, his breathing quickening, his toes curling in discomfort. Sebastian was going so very slowly and carefully, his hands holding onto his backend, his thumbs rubbing circles in his skin to calm him down. 

“You’re doing great…just a little more and I’ll be inside,” Sebastian murmured, his usual voice crackling, moans filling the gaps. “You’re so tight…”

Feeling the brush of Sebastian’s light amount of pubic hair touching his balls, William could tell that he had slid in completely. He was right - the strange bent and curled shape of the erection inside of him was enough to drive him crazy, and it had only been inserted. Breathing heavily, he rested his head on the pillows, turning it slightly and biting onto the pillow. He wanted him to move. He wanted him to pound into him. To wreck him. To mess him up.

“Tell me when I can move.” The growl from Sebastian’s throat showed how pleasurable it felt to be inside a man who hadn’t been stretched out in ages. Once William gave him permission, the pleasure increased to a maximum.

Sebastian’s harsh and strong poundings were incredible; the way he thrust his hips back and forth, in and out, directing his thick and bent cock right up into William’s prostate, the way his hands held possessively onto the older mans thighs, the way his necklaces and bracelets continued to smash together with the sounds of his loud breathing and soft grunts. It drove William insane. His mind could hardly keep track of time. His moans and desperate cries grew louder and louder. Pulling back his tight erection, he placed two fingers between his hole, feeling Sebastian’s wet dick slide into him. 

Hearing how delicious William’s moans were, Sebastian’s smirk was growing more and more. “Does that feel good?” 

“Y-yes…”

“You’re so erotic…your body…your voice…makes me want to come…” The younger man stretched down a hand and lightly kneaded and toyed with one of William’s nipples, and immediately, the pressure in William’s stomach began to build. He could feel himself coming. They had been doing it for so little time, but he already knew he was going to come. He didn’t want to. He wanted to feel this pleasure for longer.

“W-wait stop!” It was worth a shot to see is Sebastian would do as he asked. Promptly, the black haired man pulled out, panting, and dabbing at the sweat on his forehead. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No I was…going to come…” 

Smirking, Sebastian bent down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. “Does my cock feel that good?” 

Grabbing hold of the dangling necklaces that were brushing against his own chest, William pulled the older man back down into another kiss. He was too turned on, and he didn’t care anymore. 

“You’re so egotistical. Shut up and let me ride you.”

Taking control, William pushed Sebastian onto his back, straddling him. Shocked at the sudden burst of energy, his boss could do nothing but smile. His hands grabbed a tight hold of William’s hips as he slid back into him, making the older mans head push back in ecstasy. Spreading his legs, grabbing his ass cheeks, and using all the strength that he could gather up in his thighs, William began to ride the confusingly amazing cock beneath him. 

His gasps and moans became more and more lustrous, his cock proudly standing upwards and leaking in pure delight, his mouth opening to let the drool fall out; yes, he was going crazy. He hadn’t felt this kind of pleasure for so long; and the way Sebastian bucked his hips and held onto his hips encouragingly, William couldn’t stop moving. 

“O-oh shit…”

“That feel good?”

“Yes…th-there…” His prostate was being pressed up against the tip of his boss’s cock. It felt insane. 

“You want it there?”

“Yeah…do it harder…”

Once Sebastian did as William had asked, the man melted completely. He was leaking uncontrollably now, a messy, sticky mess connecting his cock and the other mans stomach.

“Gonna…gonna come…” This was embarrassing. He was heading for his climax way too soon, but his body and mind couldn’t take it. 

“Come for me then…” 

Quickening his pace and softly rubbing at his dick, it didn’t take long for William to come; his desperate and gorgeous whimpers filling the room. Feeling the tightness clamp down on him, Sebastian too pushed as far as he could inside before gasping at his own release. 

Exhausted and messy, William flopped onto the bed, embarrassed at the warm trickle of fluids running out of him. Now that the energy of sex was over…he felt embarrassed. How on earth could he have lost himself like that? Why did he have to moan so disturbingly? Why did his ass just simply eat up every inch of cock that Sebastian owned. It was so…distressing. 

Wiping away the sweat that was on his face, Sebastian decided to get up. “You were…far more amazing than I ever suspected. I’m incredibly satisfied…” Bending down and placing a soft kiss on William’s cheek, Sebastian headed towards the bathroom. 

“Lets bath together, William. I’ll clean up the mess I made of you. Somehow, I think I’ll enjoy our strange little relationship, don’t you think?”

Getting up to walk through to the bathroom, William couldn’t help but silently agree. Strangely, he knew that although the whole set up was a strange one; it was going to be far more pleasurable than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgosh this is so late. I'm sorry it's so long. But they had sex so yay!
> 
> I'm finished with exams so chapters will be coming more quickly; as well as some more fanfics. 
> 
> Please enjoy this!!


	4. Could This Be Love...?

It had been four months since William and Sebastian had experienced their blissful arrangement. Since then, every weekend, as they had agreed, William would travel to a hotel of Sebastian’s choice. They would usually drink first, not to get drunk, but to relax and loosen up a little. Sebastian would the usually then sit on the bed, and give out information about what he was wanting to do that evening. William would then usually agree, and they would proceed in doing whatever felt good. 

Afterwards, they would bathe together. Sebastian would always wrap his arms around the other, holding onto him. William wouldn’t tell his boss this, but he loved it when Sebastian’s hair was damp or wet. He’d brush it off from his face, showing his gorgeous face completely. It would make him blush. Once their bath had finished, they would often eat at the hotel restaurant, and Sebastian would end the evening by paying for William to get a taxi home. The whole arrangement often took a long time, with the sex, food, bathing, and travel, William was lucky to get back before 3am most Sunday mornings. But it suited him. The sex they had was incredible. Every time they had it, his body felt so beautifully refreshed and light, as if he had been purified by some kind of angel. 

This particular evening, Sebastian wished to play quite a bit, so he asked William to come a little early. Once the older man had arrived there, his sex partner skipped the usual drinking arrangement and excitedly told the other he wanted to try out light BDSM and dress up. Obviously curious himself and wanting to keep with their arrangement, William agreed to try it out. 

A few hours later, he was silently glad he had agreed. At first, putting on an expensive looking black and white laced bra and set of underwear, is cock barely fitting into it ad most of spilling out, was superbly embarrassing. Wearing something like that was just…so humiliating, especially with the matching stockings which came up to his upper thigh. He’d never worn womens’ underwear before, however once they had begun, it was miraculous what it could do. 

Sebastian of course, now knowing all of the older mans special spots and sensitive bits wasted no time in torturing them entirely with his mouth, tongue, teeth, fingers, and his cock. While William lay there, his arms tied up into a secure and tight knot, his boss licked and nibbled on his underarms, teased his nipples through the silk bra until they were fully erect, their pinkness pushing out of the underwear, obviously yearning for more intimate attention. Once his boss had seen this, his mouth covered them, his tongue circling around and suckling on them, all the while, William’s legs opened up, his erection pressing out of the underwear, beads of precome gathered at his tip. His hips would push out, manoeuvring his desperate erection into Sebastian’s opening hands, wilfully surrendering itself to the younger mans skilful and greedy hands. 

Before long, Sebastian had brought out toys. Seeing what was in store, William gladly lay on his hands and knees, his legs spreading, his fingers pushing away the fabric of the underwear as much as he could with the ropes, his tiny little hole burning up at the thoughts that were rushing through his head. 

While his boss pushed in bead after bead into his ass, the anal beads he had brought being luxuriously thick and lubricated, William drooled and moaned onto the pillow. His eyes were rolling in his head, his knees shaking as with each new insertion came a more intense prostrate sensation.

“You sound so slutty right now William. Do you like this? Does it feel good?” 

His fingers twitching on his back, the ropes around his wrists confining his movements. He wanted to reply, however the moans that were dribbling out of his lips stopped him from responding. This turned out to be a good thing, as the silence made Sebastian’s hand come slapping down on his ass cheek. It was a harsh slap, coming down forcefully, hitting the side of William’s right cheek, making the skin reddened with a hand print and the muscle formed there shuddering, the older man let out a desperate moan. 

“I asked a question. Does it feel good? Tell me it feels good.” His voice was demanding and loud. It turned the other on so much.

Swallowing as much as the saliva as he could, William nodded furiously into the pillow, his ass swaying from side to side, the area which was hit burning and tingling.

“S-sorry…” He wanted to be smacked again. This was worrying. Sex with Sebastian teased out every kink and fetish that William had no idea he had. “It…feels s-so good…so good…”

Even from behind, he could tell that the other was very pleased with his response. His reward for replying was the last three beads being pushed inside, causing his head to shoot back, his fingers spasming. 

“Se-Sebastian…” It still sounded so strange calling him that, when the rest of the week he would call him ‘Sir.’ "M-more...spank me more...here..." His ass pushed up and swayed, his hole sucking in the beads, tightening around them and clutching at the pleasure that they gave him. 

Complying right away, Sebastian's had harshly collided with the flesh of William's left ass cheek, a few seconds later, his other cheek being forcefully hit. The sensations caused him pain, but for some reason, made his already messy leaking cock throb in perverse ecstasy.

"Y-yes! Keep...more..." His voice sounded like a greedy and whiny little child, begging for more sweets from his parents. Sebastian's hands continued to playfully slap at him, his lips coming down to kiss each spot which was hit, his tongue eventually wriggling its way to lap at the tender flesh that was clutching at the anal beads and covered in lube.

"What a filthy little slut you can be. Wanting to be hit...honestly William...you disgust me, you're so dirty. Do you like being humiliated? Does it make this tiny little thing stiff?" Sebastian's voice was teasingly smug, and as he spoke, he bent William's cock down, releasing it and making it bounce back up, slapping him against his stomach. 

"Y-Yes I...like it..." The words were too much. He was going to come soon. 

Sebastian chuckled, grabbing the tip of the others cock and began to finger away at the juices that had gathered on the slit. "Look at this. Look how messy you are down here. To think that such a pathetic little cock could get this excited over some anal beads. It's no bigger than a little child's...and yet it pushes up like a dog in heat whenever your ass is played with. Dirty little whore." Of course, Sebastian's words were not true. William was rather big. Not as big as the younger boss, but even the other would often compliment it, saying that William's length was a very desirable size. His words were only there, as he knew how crazy it made the other. 

"I...s-sorry...it...feels so good...ah no! Don't...do that..." The beads were being teasingly pushed and rotated inside. 

"Or you'll come?"

William nodded.

"Pathetic...I've never met anyone who likes anal as much as you do...this little spot here, it's so preciously sensitive." He was right. William adored it so much. An embarrassingly high amount of pleasure was given to him whenever he received it. His prostrate was often the focal point of sex for him, and all of his past partners were amazed at how messy he would get, and how quickly the other came. But of course, their sex would never be this hot. William was more often than not silent, his climaxes often bland and forgettable. 

"Sebastian...?"

"Mn?"

"I...wanna suck...l-let me...suck you off..."

With the beads still in William's ass, Sebastian unzipped his black jeans, his hands gently gripping the base of his oddly but marvellously shaped dick. Before he allowed William to suck, he took the opportunity to humiliate him more, by slapping his erection all over his nipples and face. The hotness of the mans cock on his nipples made his chest push out, his back arch, his lips opening up, waiting to take the others delicious rod into his mouth. After slapping the others face a few times with his erection, Sebastian gently took the others face, and directed his open and wet mouth onto his hardened flesh. 

Tasting the familiar taste, William's tongue roamed all over it, his lips tightening around the length and sucking up and down. Of course, Sebastian controlled the pace, holding onto his face gently and directing him, all while William looked up into the others eyes. His eyes were powerful, domineering, but with a strong warmth and gentleness which only could be seen in more intimate instances than this. 

"That's good...keep your tongue right there..." His boss loved his slit being teased, and whenever William's tongue flicked it, the others body would tense up. Before, the older man never really cared about giving, or even receiving oral. It would always be something he just didn't do - it bored him, and many of his previous partners would be surreally disappointed or upset at the fact. However with Sebastian, it was different. When he sucked on William, he was able to pull out bizarre and strong feelings of pleasure, and whenever William had Sebastian's heat in his mouth, his lips and tongue would go crazy, desperately sucking as if he was clinging onto it for life, his own cock becoming wet in the frenzy. 

As he usually did, Sebastian became rather tired of oral quickly and hot, and demanded William get on his back, to which William gratefully complied. 

His mouth opened to let out a loud gasp and his nipples hardened as he felt each of the beads being pulled from his ass, one by one. Before they continued, Sebastian untied the others hands and arms, as he had probably grown to like the claw marks he gave his back while they had sex.

Hearing Sebastian lube up his cock, William's heart began to pound, and his breath quietening down. Once the younger mans hands grasped at William's knees, he braced himself.

Sebastian's dick always felt sublime inside of him. The way he worked his hips, the way he hit just the right spots, the way he easily slid in, the way his bracelets and necklaces would always clash and clatter as he beautifully pressed himself inside of the other. 

William would just lose himself. His arms would clutch at his boss's back, holding him so childishly, his fingers clawing and scratching at his back, his mouth open, allowing all sorts of moans and yearning sounds come from his lips. The two would often kiss just before their climax, holding onto each other, fingers grabbing onto their hair, their moans falling into each others mouths. 

After the two had bathed, they sat down in the hotel's restaurant, sipping wine and chatting. On this evening, the rain just would not stop, and they took the opportunity to stare outside of the window. They both ordered the same thing; salmon in a ginger and lime sauce with a mixed salad, and they sat eating, talking about the last meeting they had both been in. 

It was so strange. They would meet here, to have sex. Rough, lustful, violent sex. But here they were, munching on croutons and discussing one of their colleagues which they both would fall asleep at whenever they held a talk. Their relationship was truly bizarre.

Of course once they had finished, Sebastian would call a taxi, and stand outside with William and waited for it to arrive. Once the taxi came this particular evening, his boss did something unexpected, and unusual. When they parted, they would shake hands, making it look like any other late night business drink. But this evening, once the taxi had pulled up, the bored looking middle aged driver sitting in front of the wheel, looking out at them and waiting for them to get in, Sebastian grabbed Williams chin gently, and kissed him. His kiss was unexplainable. Passionate, but he hardly moved and not once used his tongue. It lasted only a few seconds, and was both gentle and possessive. The taxi driver uncomfortably shifted in his seat and looked away, a few late night on goers blushing. A few girls who were walking home from a night out giggled and pointed, their male friends shouting something rude over at them and laughing. But William couldn't bring himself to care. The kiss was something pure. It was something perfect, and he was sure that that tiny kiss was designed to communicate some kind of message to him. What that message was he had no idea, however he did know that one existed. 

The entire taxi journey home, William was touching his lips, the heat from the kiss still lingering. The driver glanced at him curiously in the mirror.

Once he got home, William went straight to the fridge. It was getting close to 2am, and his body was exhausted from all of the teasing and torment that it had been through, however he needed to drink something. The wine at the hotel wasn't strong enough. Clanking chunks of ice into a glass he poured himself a large whiskey, and sat at the kitchen table, staring out of the window. Sipping at his drink, he began to think about Sebastian. Recently, he had been thinking about his boss quite a lot. Whenever he saw him in the hallway or in a meeting, perhaps even alone in his office at work, his heart would begin to pound and his thought and speech becoming more messy. This wasn't just sexual desire. It was something else. Perhaps love...

The glass was thrown against the wall of the kitchen, it's contents splashing and the glass shards trickling onto the floor. 

"No!" No. No. It couldn't be love. It could not be love. William couldn't be in love with his boss. He couldn't be in love with anyone. Because of last time. Yes...that's right. Because of last time. The last time he had loved someone, genuinely loved someone...it turned out to be the worst mistake and misjudge he had ever made. 

He couldn't be in love. He'd promised himself he'd never love again. 

He couldn't be.

It was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've taken so long to update this chapter. I'm abroad just now and finding myself having a really hard time with it ^^; I'm going to spend today to just update some of my fics and stuff to make myself feel better. 
> 
> I hope this is okay ;o I'm excited as the main plot of this fic is finally starting to take shape ;D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fiction ever...I stayed up all night to complete it. My sincere apologies if it sucks ass, or if there are any spelling mistakes. Even as an English Literature student...I still have terrible spelling. Constructive criticism would very much be appreciated! The next chapter will of course include the sexy times. 
> 
> Make sure to have a nice cup of tea and have a good sleep~


End file.
